Keep Holding On
by SL919
Summary: I got out of the car, grabbed John and walked towards Ricky’s car. I saw that the front end of his car was crumbled and the other driver’s car was completely totaled. I froze. “Ricky” was all I could say when they removed his body from the car.
1. Eh, Eh, Nothing Else I Can Say

**Hey guys…got the inspiration to write more stories. Sorry for not updating the other ones. I know you might be saying "Why would you write another story when you haven't updated the others". I'm replying by saying "I'm sorry. I've been so busy and I lost ideas in how to complete the others. I will, when I get ideas, continue the others. Trust me, I want to finish those off." Also, it's been **_**Spirit Week**_** at my school. AND HOMECOMING IS THIS WEEK!! WOOT WOOT!!!**

**soren919**

Chapter 1 - Eh, Eh, Nothing Else I Can Say

**Amy's POV**

I was awakened by the sound of my alarm on this…a Friday morning. I turned over to hit it as I groggily got out of bed. I decided it would be best to get myself ready before I woke John. I turned on the shower and just stood there. Ben broke up with me last night, and I didn't know why or what to think about it.

_Flashback_

"_Hey." I said as I opened the door and tried to kiss him. He backed away, and I just stood there with hurt in my eyes. What's wrong?_

"_We need to talk." He said not making eye contact with me. 'We need to talk' is not the words you want to hear from your boyfriend._

"_Oh?" I said folding my arms. I still had hurt in my eyes, but he wouldn't know that because he didn't look at me._

"_Amy, I love you. And we will always be good friends…" I cut him off._

"_Are you…breaking up with me?" I barely managed to spit out._

_"I will always, always love you." He said making eye contact with me. His eyes had no emotion in them which made me very upset. "Amy, just please. I can't tell you why right now. I don't think you can handle it." He said._

_"Tell me what's wrong, Ben. We can fix it." I said tearing up. _

"_Goodbye, Amy." He said as he hugged me. Then he walked to his limo and drove away. I closed the door. I turned my back to the door and slid down it. That's when the tears came. And they came fast._

_Flashback over_

Maybe it was best if we did break up. I didn't want to be with a guy who didn't want to be with me. But I still think I deserved an explanation as to why he broke up with me. After thinking for what seemed like an eternity, I finished my thoughts and turned off the shower. I went and woke my ten month old baby up to get him ready.

"How's mommy's big boy?" I said gently lifting him up. He smiled still half-sleep. I bathed him and dressed him in Ricky's favorite outfit. It was black jeans and a baby blue _Cars_ shirt. The only reason Ricky liked this outfit was because they were his favorite colors. I went downstairs to see my dad taking care of Robbie, Ashley sitting at the table, and my mom cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Ames." My dad said as he looked up at me and John. "How's my daughter and my favorite grandson." He said motioning for John.

"Dad, he's your only grandson…for now." I said looking at Ashley.

"Don't expect me to get knocked up at 15." She said grabbing Robbie from Dad. I rolled my eyes as I got some pancakes and eggs from my mom. I sat down, ate, and started to feed John when Ricky came in the back door.

"Good morning." He said as he walked through the door. "How's daddy's favorite boy." Ricky said as he headed for John. They looked so much alike. They're both just so cute…what…the heck? This is the father of my baby I'm talking about. They guy who got me pregnant last year. The guy who put me through the agonizing pain of child-birth so his baby could be born. But it's also the same guy who's supported me since John was born. The same guy who I think has made incredible progress since last year. I think I, as well as John, was responsible for doing that. "Amy?" He said taking me out of my thoughts. Everyone was looking at me.

"S-Sorry. I w-was just thinking about something." I said as I felt myself turn red.

"Ok?" Ashley said getting up. "I think it's time for us to get to school."

"Yeah. Amy, do you want me to take you to school, or are you driving?" Ricky asked me. He was standing with his hands in his pockets looking so hot…DAMMIT! Damn these teenage hormones of mine. Ben and I just broke up for goodness sakes. "Um…no, I'm driving because I have something to do after school." I lied. Truth is I couldn't take being two feet away from him without blushing. It's been that way for a while now, and I hated it.

"Ok, well, Ashley, are you riding with me?" He said smirking.

"No." Me and my dad said in unison. Ashley looked at us with wide eyes. Ricky smirked even more.

"Ok, well, I'll see you guys at school then." Ricky said walking out the door.

"Come on Ashley." I said grabbing John and heading for the front door.

"Just a minute." Ashley said from the kitchen. I sighed and went to the living room. I looked out and saw that Ricky had went over to Adrian's house. She opened the door and he started kissing her. Then he picked her up and put her on the kitchen counter. My mouth opened as I looked at John. He covered his eyes……smart boy. I grunted and headed towards the door again. Ashley was right behind me. I buckled John in and took my place behind the wheel. My parents just bought me a new Ford Focus which was cool because it saved gas and was pretty cool. Ricky's car was behind mine. I honked the horn and waited for him to come out. He and Adrian came out holding hands. I rolled my eyes. I pointed to his car in a huff and they got in and drove away. "What was that about?" Ashley said as we pulled out the driveway.

"What?" I said kind of annoyed. I knew what she was talking about, just didn't want to answer.

"Ricky. Ricky Underwood?" She said.

"I saw him and Adrian making out and…" She cut me off.

"You wanted to run over there, pull her hair, and make out with Ricky?" She said sarcastically. I just stared at her for a few seconds. She wasn't right…she was not right…well she was partially right. We pulled into the church daycare, and I took John out, signed him in, walked him around, and when he got adjusted, I left. I drove me and Ashley to school and we walked in together. I saw Ricky and Adrian making out at her locker and rolled my eyes. "Yeah…I'll talk to you later, sis." Ashley said walking away.

"Meet me at the car at 4:00." I said after her. She threw her hand up without looking back. I rolled my eyes yet again and walked to my locker. Too bad my locker was past…them. I briskly walked passed them but not before Ricky noticed.

"Hey." He said. I turned around and put on a fake smile.

"Hi." I said.

"Amy this is Adrian. Adrian, Amy." He said pointing in between us. I knew the slut all too well. What I didn't get was why he was introducing us why we were meeting for the first time. I hated her with a passion and nothing was going to change that. Not even the father of my baby.

"Hi, Amy, I'm Adrian. Nice to meet you." She said with no emotion in her voice.

"Why are we doing this?" I said not taking my gaze off of Adrian.

"Because you two need a clean slate, and this is the only way to do it." Ricky said sternly.

"Fine. Hi…" She cut me off as I faded off.

"Slut." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm." I said nodding. "You know what you are." I said crossing my arms.

"You know what. I'm sick of doing this with you. I'm not trying anymore. It's too hard to get through all of that ugly to your brain." Adrian said putting her hands together.

"Please, at least I'm not so self conscious that I wear like five tubes of lip gloss on my lips. Are your lips that crusty?" I snapped back. She flared her nostrils, and I looked her up and down.

"Ladies. stop. We were supposed to be solving our problems. Not causing them!" Ricky yelled. We looked at him and then at each other.

"I don't have time for this." I said as I walked to my locker. Ricky yelled behind me.

"I'm picking John up at nine!" He said. I nodded without looking back. I got put my books up and I headed towards my first class. I saw Ben, but I didn't have the guts to go up and talk to him, nor did I want to. The rest of the day went by very slowly as I gathered all my thought. I am a teenage mom, the father of my baby is the boyfriend of a slut whom I don't like. I have a cute new baby brother, and an adorable little ninth month older, my parents are back together…I think, and my boyfriend of almost two years broke up with me yesterday with only a few measly words. Oh well, I guess I should channel the saying, "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." Ashley met me at my car with Griffin. I guess he was staying over tonight because he had a big bag with him, but whatever. We drove and picked John up from the nursery. Thank goodness that I didn't have to work tonight. I went to Wal-Mart to pick up a few things for school and John…as well as some new clothes…just as a treat to me. Then, I drove to the grocery store to pick up some food for the house and John's food. Then I went home and put everything away. I sat on the couch as John walked around the table. I did my homework and played with John. It was eight o' clock, so I got John's overnight bag ready.

It was Friday night taking care of my…our baby. I love my son soo much, but I just want some time alone sometimes. I wish Ricky would get here already. Wait! What the hell!! Ricky was supposed to be here like ten minutes ago. Maybe I'm just freaking out. I am being paranoid. It's just ten minutes. I know Ricky; he should be here in a few minutes. Ok, he will be here.

Waiting…

Waiting…

Where is he?

I looked up at the clock and it's ten o' clock. Ricky was supposed to be here an hour ago. Where the hell is he? I whipped out my cell phone and dialed his number. It rang for a couple of seconds before I heard his voicemail, _"Hey, it's Ricky. You know what to do, leave a message." _

"Hey, Ricky, this is Amy. I was just wondering…WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! And you had not better be with that slut when you're supposed to be with John. I swear you will never get to see him again if you are with _her_." I said venomously. Just thinking of that bitch made me mad. And thinking of those two _together_……that just plain out pissed me off. I waited for ten more minutes for him to call me back, but he never did. Then I got suspicious. I grabbed John out of the playpen downstairs, grabbed my keys off the table, grabbed his overnight bad and headed to my car. I strapped John in and pulled out the driveway. I was thinking of something to say to him when I saw him. I turned up the radio to a song that I loved. But quickly I heard two ambulances race past me. Their horns scared John and made him whimper. "It's ok, sweetie, they're gone now." I said trying to soothe him and I shook his hand. He quickly subsided and I got back to driving. But as I kept on, the sirens got louder and louder. Then, I realized that they were at an intersection in front of me. I turned down a side street as I glanced towards a familiar car. I soon realized that that car was Ricky's. I was so distracted that I jump a curb and ran into a fire hydrant. Shit! Thank goodness I wasn't going fast. I looked back and John seemed unfazed…thank goodness. I got out of the car, grabbed John and walked towards Ricky's car. I saw that the front end of his car was crumbled and the other driver's car was completely totaled. I froze. "Ricky" was all I could say when they removed his body from the car. I didn't know if he was alive or dead.

"Dada?" John said pointing to Ricky.


	2. Here I Stand

**Long wait…I know. I'm sorry. I HAD HOMECOMING SATURDAY!!! It was the best night of my life….next to going to Disney World and family reunions, but anyways…it was amazing. And today I was sick, so I decided to write a fanfic….YAAHH!! Ok, now that I got that out the way, here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2 - Here I Stand**

**Amy's POV**

I ran up to where they were wheeling Ricky into the ambulance. The other ambulance with the other driver had already left. "What happened?!" I yelled frantically at an officer as I felt the tears stream down my face. I looked at Ricky and saw that he was cut up pretty badly and unconscious. I heard them yell that he wasn't breathing when they closed the door. "What…happened." I barely said as John started to whimper.

"Ma'am, who are you?" The officer said to me in a blank voice. I ignored

"I am his son's mother. He is the father of the baby I am holding. That is my friend!" I yelled. The officer sighed. "Does that answer your question!?"

"Ok, ma'am. Calm down. Well, what happened was that the other driver ran the stoplight and smashed into the front end of…Ricky's?…car." the officer said. I felt more tears come.

"I need to see him." I said chocking up. I looked at John and he was starting to calm down.

"I will drive you to the hospital, ma'am. What's your name?" He asked.

"Amy." I said. "Can we go?" I asked. I wanted to see Ricky. I wanted to see how he was doing. I wanted to know for sure that he was going to be ok. We hopped into his police car and drove to the hospital. It seemed like forever before we got there. I hopped out to see Adrian rushing into the hospital. I thanked the officer, grabbed John, and ran after Adrian. She saw me and turned around.

"Amy, what happened?" She asked frantically.

"Ricky got into a car crash."

"What? Oh, my baby. Is he gonna be ok?"

"I don't know. I…" She ran away. I followed close behind her. She ran to the receptionist desk.

"I'm looking for Ricky Underwood." She said slapping her hands on the desk.

"Ok, well, the doctors just took him back. Wait here ma'am." She said pointing to a seat.

"You don't understand! I'm his…I'm his…" She looked down. "I'm his fiancée." She said. What the hell! I thought Ricky didn't want to get married to anyone. He told me and Adrian that. She gets on my nerves sooooo much.

"No she's not! She's just his girlfriend!" I said walking next to her.

"Oh, and you are?" The receptionist said shifting her focus from Adrian to me.

"I'm the mother of his son." I said looking down at John.

"Ok, well you two can sit down and wait for the doctors." She said turning around. Adrian grabbed my free arm and pulled me to the side.

"Ow!" I said as I yanked my arm back.

"What the hell." She said glaring at me.

"What do you mean?" I said with the same glare.

"How could you tell her that!"

"What…the truth?"

"I was trying to help him by saying that I'm his fiancée. I could fill out the paper work, and everything."

"No, you were trying to help yourself. You wanted to see him first, fill out his paper work, get more information, but no, Adrian. You know nothing about him!"

"And you do?!"

"Yes!"

"Like what?" She said putting her hands on her hips. I wanted to grab her hair in my hands, but that would be wrong. I put John down in the chair next to me, and got in Adrian's face.

"His favorite color?"

"Um…blue…o-orange…RED! That's it. His favorite color is red. He said he liked my red top one time."

"It's baby blue because he said I looked hot in my baby blue, and his favorite outfit for John is the one John has on now. What about his middle name?"

"I know this one. It's David." She said cocking her eyebrows in victory.

"No. It's Anthony. Richard Anthony Underwood. Sexy, right?" I said sarcastically as I put my hands on my hips and tilted my head. "So, now what do you know?"

"I know that I hate you, and that if you hadn't been such a bitch to Ricky talking about how you need your space, then he wouldn't have sped over to your house so that he could pick up John. And if he didn't speed then he probably wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed, barely clinging to life." She said yelling now. I looked around and everyone was staring at us. Then I looked back at Adrian. She huffed and walked away bumping into me, knocking me out of my bad girl stance. I stood there for a moment absorbing in everything that she said. Then I felt the tears come again. I sat down and picked John up and started to sob. I help onto John for dear life.

**2 Hours Later…**

"Is there an Adrian Lee and an Amy Juergens?" A receptionist said. I got up slowly because John was sleep in my arms. I walked up to the receptionist desk with Adrian. I looked her up and down and she did the same.

"Yes? Is he ok." I said hyperactive.

"Don't mind her. She's a ditzy." Adrian said looking at the receptionist.

"O-ok? Anyways, he is stable and breathing…" Adrian cut her off.

"Can I go see him." She said.

"Adrian. Stop being rude." I said not looking at her. I knew if I looked at her, then that bitch would be mine. I've stored these feelings in ever since she called my pregnant mother a slut four months ago. How can she call my mom a slut when she sleeps around with whores all the time? Hell, she is one. Her…you know what…has been invaded more than Iraq, yet she calls _my_ mother a slut.

"Whatever. The point is, I want to see my _future _fiancée right this minute." She said looking at me on the word future and looking at the receptionist with her signature glare.

"Honey, please. That glare doesn't affect me. " The receptionist said in an akimbo (hand on hip) stance. "Anyways, he's stable an breathing, but he has a concussion, a broken leg, two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and he's unconscious." She said in a low voice.

"Oh my gosh." I said feeling the pressure starting to build in my head.

"Amy, I think you should take your son in there to see his father. Then, you can go in, Adrian." She said smiling at John and I. I smiled at her and went in to see Ricky. I looked back at Adrian and she was arguing with the receptionist. The doctor led me back to see Ricky. I peeked in the room and saw him lying their looking dead. There goes the pressure again. And here comes the tears.

"Hey." I said looking at him as I walked towards his bed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let this happen. I never meant to involuntarily hurt you like this. I didn't mean to hurt you at all." I said letting a tear drop. It fell on the top of John's head and I wiped it off. "I didn't mean to tell you I hated you a while ago. I don't hate you at all. Ricky. Please wake up. I can't do this without you. I can't raise our son by myself. I can't. I just can't. Ricky, I need you. I…I…love you." I said. My voice cracked on the word love.

"I love you too, Amy."


	3. I See Your Face

**Wow….you guys ROCK!!! Over ten reviews for this chapter….I just couldn't leave you guys waiting. SOOO…I decided to write this extra long…hopefully extra long…chapter. Wow…thanks to all of those who reviewed my stories and loved the ending to chapter 2….I liked it too…lol. Ok, anways. Let's get right to the chapter. Here's Chapter 3!!**

**Chapter 3 – I See Your Face**

**Ricky's POV**

"Hey." Amy said looking at me as she walked towards my bed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let this happen. I never meant to involuntarily hurt you like this. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I didn't mean to tell you I hated you a while ago. I don't hate you at all. Ricky. Please wake up. I can't do this without you. I can't raise our son by myself. I can't. I just can't. Ricky, I need you. I…I…love you." She finished. I smiled a little because her voice cracked on the word love. Wow. I never expected this from Amy. And little did she know I heard everything she said.

"I love you too, Amy." I said. I opened my eyes to see her crying. She put John down in the playpen the nurse brought in about an hour.

"Wh-What?" She said walking over to me. "Ricky. You…You're awake!" She said smiling.

"I couldn't help it. That damn beeping is getting on my nerves." I said laughing a little. It hurt to laugh, but laughing with Amy was so worth it.

"Don't hurt yourself." She said finishing her laugh.

"I promise not to." I said. Then, Adrian came in and ran past Amy almost knocking her over. She ran up to me and hugged me. "Take it easy…OW!" I said as Amy pulled her off of me.

"What the hell, Adrian." Amy said looking at her.

"Be quiet, Amy." Adrian replied.

"Whatever, Adrian. Do you not see him right now and all the pain he's in? He just got into a car accident three hours ago, and you're already trying to get all up on him." Amy said waving her hands around.

"Shut up! You don't think I know that _my_ boyfriend got into a car accident. Well, news flash. I know!" She said yelling at Amy. Then she kissed me on the cheek. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, baby. I'm gonna go home till about 8. Thank goodness it's Friday night." She said. She kissed me again on the cheek and walked out of the room. As she was walking I heard her mumble, "And you better not be with him when I get back."

"She can if she wants." I said boldly. No one was going to tell me who I can have with me. No one.

"B-but…and she…I…" She stuttered before leaving the room sighing.

"Wow. Thanks for standing up for me." She said. "That was really nice of you."

"No problem. She's become really clingy and jealous and possessive lately. And she bites my lip when she kisses me now. That's kinda hot though." I said smirking. Amy rolled her eyes and approached my bed.

"So, Ben broke up with me." She said bluntly.

"What?" I asked confused. Ben? The love sick puppy, Ben.

"Yeah. And he wouldn't tell me why."

"One down. One to go."

"What?" She asked. Now she was the one confused.

"Remember when I said a while ago about if there was no Adrian and no Ben, do you think we could ever have a shot at a relationship. And then you said something about I love Ben and can trust him and I said I loved Adrian?" I asked. She stood there for a minute before the "light went off in her head".

"Oh, yeah. So one down, Ben. And one to go, Adrian? What are you trying to say?" She asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side a little. Man she looked hot when she did that.

"I really want to see if we do have a shot at a relationship. If we can't make things work out within a couple of weeks, then we'll stop. But if we can make it past that…who knows." I said. Was that the painkiller talking or me? OR was it both?

"I don't know. But wait…you told me you loved me. Does that have anything to do with this?" She said trying to change the subject or increase it…I really didn't know.

"You told me you loved me." I replied simply. I stared into her brown eyes and she stared into mine. It felt right.

"Of course I do…I mean…as a friend." I said. "What about you?"

"Amy, I don't want to _make love_ to my friends." I said. Wait…what did I just say. Ok, let me re-evaluate that. 'Amy, I don't want to make love to my friends.' Yep, I said that. Maybe I'm very loopy off of this crap they're giving me, and I really didn't just let that slip out…oh hell. She's staring at me. Maybe I did let that slip out.

"Did you say…_make_ love." She said folding her arms. "You're with Adrian, and you're thinking of sleeping with me. Very good boyfriend, Mr. Underwood." She said laughing a little. "Still. We are just friends, Ricky. You still have Adrian. And I'm not getting upset with you about that because I know it's just the painkillers talking." She said. She was wrong…it wasn't the painkillers.

**Kinda short…I know. But the reviews made me wanna writing to sort of resolve the cliffhanger...anyways....i'll probably update 2moro or saturday because i don't have school tomorrow (Friday...today is Thursday Oct. 8, 09).**

**P.S. - Sorry i dated it. I like to date (calender wise not "going out"..lol) when I write them...kind of my OCD moment.  
**


End file.
